Akatsuki new member Nista !
by Kurusaki Dark The FAKER HUMAN
Summary: Akatsuki kedatangan member njirr! gilanya OC author Warning: OC, OOC GARING, GAJE, ABALL/"Lo kok OOC"/ Review sesudah Baca


Me: blekok.  
R: napa lo?  
Me: bacaan gih  
R: oke Ni fanfic Pertama Di FANDOM NARTUO(masashi: sekali lagi lo salah nyebutin manga buatan gw.)

Disclamer: Nartuo*ngotot ni Anak cerita ye* punya Masashi kisimoto(Salah gak?nih)

Rated: K++++++++++++++++++(bisa ngabisin durasi.)  
Pair: eweuh pairan lamun aye pasti roman  
Chara: Anaksuki(Akatsuki: serbu!) Akatsuki dink Plus OC tergoblok author R  
Genre: Friendship, Humor

Warning: OC, OOC, Gaje, Garing, Abal, jaman dah gahol sorahol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akatsuki new member nista!

.

.

.

pagi yang Cerah disebuah goa tersembunyi hiduplah para (yang gak bisa disebut) manusia.

"un mana lempung ane un!"

"Tobi anak baek gak tau."

"Demi jashin sumpah gak tau gua!"

Gak perlu dijelasin yang di atas udah pada tau kan.

"KALIAN! TEMU GW DI RUANG RAPAT!" teriak Ketua-uhukbokepuhuk-  
"Memangnya ada apa pein-senpai?" tanya SI baygon jeruk  
"ada majalah bokep baru," jawab Si COUNTERPAIN(Pein: CHIBAKU TENSEI!)  
"sayang kau bilang apa?" kata conan ralat Konan

"a-ada m-member baru kok." jawab Pein  
'semoga gak terlalu sadis un.' batin Deidara  
'semoga pengguna kugutsu.' batin sasori  
'semoga klan uchiha.' batin itachi.  
"SEMOGA KAYAK TOBI AUTIS!" teriak Tobi  
Tenong tenong

Bel pintu Akatsuki berbunyi(Sejak kapan Akatsuki punya Bel hanya Tuhan yang tau oh fliqpy juga dan jashin juga.)  
"Sebentar." kata Konan pas di buka pintu tersebut nampak Si psikopat maniac topi Pedora.

"siapa LOE HAH?! mencet bel pintu orang seenak jidat lo ya!" bentak Konan bakal mati koe.  
"cih. menyebalkan datang malah dibentak." jawab R  
"Sapa loe mau apa lo!" kata Tobi *madara:ON*  
"Dia itu member baru oi!" kata Pein  
"Maafin tobi kan anak baek!"

'GW BUNUH LOE SEMUA!' batin R teriak  
"Nama anda siapa? punya duit berapa? agama apa? Negara apa? Moto apa ?" tanya Kakuzu bertobi tobi  
"nama R Rex Trex Duit 5000 ryo agama Islam(baru kali ini ada islam di naruto) negara Darkness City Moto tidak ada"

"Oke kalau gitu ini jubahmu dan topimu." kata Pein.  
"jubahnya saja topi tidak usah!" jawab R  
POERA POERA POERA  
Suara hp berbunyi(sejak kapan ada hp)  
"hp gua bunyi dink." kata R

From: Cebol laknat  
Woi! Lo ya yang nyolong Sempak gua?!

.  
R pun membalas  
From: RBakaManiacPedora  
cih Tanya gih ke si Elsword noh tau nanti!

.  
Berakhir sudah percakapan R dan Aisha

.

.  
"Oke maaf tadi teman gila." kata R  
"kalo begitu ini misimu!" kata Pein  
PEORA PEORA PEORA  
"EH ada SMS lagi dink." kata R Akatsuki mulai ngeluarin aura hitam R biasa aja  
From: GAK Penting(Els di hp R)  
Anjir lo ngasih tau gua ya?!

.  
R pun membalas

.  
From: muke gile(R di hp Els)  
Iya nape? seneng lo ya Els ditabok Aisha!

.  
oke berakhir sudah bacotan dari R dan Els, sekor sekarang R:02 Elgang:00  
"YOWES gw OTW dadah" Kata R dan ngacir  
'Dasar!' batin Akatsuki  
~skip time~  
"HALOO! kangen gua?" kata R  
"Gak!" kata Member akatsuki  
PEORA PEORA PEORA(Dari tadi si R hpnya bunyi mulu)  
" SMS lagi." kata R akatsuki udh masang death glare R biasa aja.  
"bentar dari tadi hp gw bunyi mulu dah." kata R  
"nah loh napa toh?" tanya Author  
"udh lanjutin!" kata R  
"oke dah" balas Author  
BEK TU SETORI  
From: Go Green(Rena di hp R)  
Jangan marah ya nanti kalo marah cepet tua kaya Hagus ya tolong hapus SMS ini

.  
R membalas  
From: si monyong(R di hp Rena  
goblok lo

.  
SKOR sementara R:02 Elgang:01(reader: ini Xover atau enggak sih?) oke perlu di pengiratkan cerita ini bukan Xover cuman numpang lewat.  
"Jadi mana kamar gw?" tanya R  
"di ujung un." jawab Deidara R pun pergi kekamar gajenya  
IN R chamber  
"njir! baru masuk udh gaje lagi ni." kata R  
"iyo toh baru sehari coba." jawab Rax  
"woi elu toh." kata R  
"iya baru nyadar noh Elgang rusuh jadi gw kesini." jelas Rax  
"nah lo kok OOC?" tanya R  
"iya yah gw pergi dulu dadah." jawab Rax  
POERA POERA POERA  
"ni pasti dari elgang" guman R

.  
From: Si tukang pisang(Len di hp R)  
R-nii goblok

.  
"Anjing mati aja lo" gerutu R  
From: R-Nichan  
Ngajak Berantem lu hah?!

From: Tukang pisang  
HP gw dijajah Sama Rin-nee.

'cih. membosankan.' Batin R  
"WOI!. ANAK BARU MAKAN MALAM!" kata Pein  
R pun keruang makan.  
"R kau mencatat Semua kontak HP member kita!" kata Pein  
"hmm. iyelah." kata R bak Surat(1)  
Dan inilah kontak telpon dihp R:  
GO Green(Rena), Cebol laknat(Aisha), Hybird nista(Raven), Ratu Semut(Eve), TRAP BOY(Chung), Mang Rey(Reymon), Gak Penting(Elsword), Setan(Elesis), what tara(Ara), Mesum bersama Eve(Add nama yang dipaksakan T_T), Nurdin tank top(Deidara), Tobi anak Tuolol(Tobi), FredGeorge(Zetsu), Keriput(Itachi), Count*rPein(Pein) Kuju Atut(Kakuzu), Obama(Hidan), Nemo(Kisame), Manusia Kertas(Konan), Babi(Sasori), King Ice(Kaito), Negigirl(Miku), Tukang pisang(Len), Sunkis(Rin nama yang dipaksakan T^T), Tuna(Luka), Samurai Terong(Gakupo), TRAP BOY 2(Sinteru) DLL(Segini Author males ngetik.)

TBC Belum  
"Ye. gw pergi ke konoha dulu!" Kata R  
"R sampein ke Otouto gw ya!" pinta Itachi  
"iye." balas R  
PEORA PEORA PEORA(R: HP gua bunyi mulu.)

From: Mesum bersama Eve  
Abah! gw tobat gak mau mesum lagi katanya dosa! ganti Nama gw jadi Add si Sholehah (Curcol ni)

From: R Pedora Maniac  
Udh terus jangan panggil gw Abah!

R pun OTW ke konoha mampukah Paddle pop mengalahkan Shadow mister(R: yey salah Cerita!)  
TBC  
Kamus Gaje  
1) Si DUA singgit dua singgit~  
Me: cut  
R: masih ada lagi?  
Me: iyee!  
Akatsuki+R: BUNUH!~(Kaya FFF di baka to test)  
Me: Woi ven! nyalain Kapal Crow lo!  
Raven: iye  
Me: kaburrrr!  
Mind to Review(Must Review GYAHAHAHA~)  
-Dark-


End file.
